Boromir There's a hate inside of me
by Shadows of SxC
Summary: One shot song fic  Shadows by red  Boromirs point of view of his last bit of time among the living  better than it sounds, last thoughts, boromir and frodo, boromirs thoughts  from when he tries to steal the ring up until he dies, better than it sounds


_One shot song fic for LotR. Song is Shadows by Red_

_**Boromir's 1**__**st**__** P.O.V. and his thoughts during his last moments. **_

_**Greed is a bottomless pit which exhausts **_

_**the person in an endless effort to satisfy**_

_**the need without ever reaching satisfaction.**_

_****__**Sunset, I close my eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I pretend everything's alright**__**  
><strong>__**Drowning in anger from all these lies**__**  
><strong>__**I can't pretend everything's alright**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't let me fall forever**__**  
><strong>__**Can you tell me it's over**_?_**  
><strong>_

"I see you standing there the ring of power around your neck. None of us should wander alone least of all you, so much depends on you." I look at you with greed in my eyes and voice; you notice this and are watching my every move like a hawk. "I know why you seek solitude I see you suffering needlessly day by day, there are other ways Frodo other paths we may take." I tell you in an attempt to get closer. You tell me that what I say would seem like wisdom if not for the warning in your heart and this angers me. I walk closer to you asking only for the strength to defend my people! "I am not a thief, if you would just lend me the ring!" I ask of you only to have you back away further as if you are a trapped animal.

"No!" you say, but I am no thief.

_**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master**__**  
><strong>__**I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer**__**  
><strong>__**I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go**__**  
><strong>__**I need you with me as I enter the shadows**_

You start to run away and I chase you. Greed has overcome my heart and I shall take the ring for myself. I grab you and you fall taking me onto the ground with you. The ring falls out of your shirt and I try to claim it but you hold me off. I reach my finger for the ring attempting to put it on but you beat me to it and my blood is boiling with hatred. But as you slip on the ring you disappear and kick me off you and run away. I start to yell claiming you will take the ring to Sauron and betray us all, but as I turn to yell again I slip and fall knocking my head off a fallen tree limb. Only now do I realize what I have just done.

_**Caught in the darkness, I go blind**__**  
><strong>__**But can you help me find my way out?**__**  
><strong>__**Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence**__**  
><strong>__**Can you tell me it's over now?**_

My mind is clear now I softly say your name my voice quivering and im on the brink of tears. Nobody is around to hear me though. I pick myself up and rush off I will make up for this I claim to myself. I rush off to find you only to find the other Halflings Mary and Pippin. I see them being chased by the orcs and they are about to be cut down. I Sprint over and grab the sword before he can bring it down upon them. I stay to fight them off while I yell for Mary and Pippin to run. I refuse to back down.

_**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master**__**  
><strong>__**but I can't find the answer**__**  
><strong>__**I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go**__**  
><strong>__**I need you with me as I enter the shadows**_

As I fight all I feel is a sharp pain enter my chest, I look down and see an arrow pointing out of me. But I refuse to give up now I will fight to my last breath. I am on my knees but as more orcs rush up I dismiss the pain and grab my sword, I see Mary and Pippin refusing to leave and my mind is made up, I will not let them be taken as long as I can fight. But alas another arrow strikes me, I'm on my knees but still fighting. Tears are forming in the corners of my eyes as I feel the sting of the arrows with each swing of my sword, my blood making the side of my chest have a warm slick feeling to it, I have the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, I swing my sword again only to be hit by another arrow. I am finished I can no longer move I say to myself. I can only watch as the orcs take you both away leaving me to die. I tried to save you but the hate inside of me took control like some kind of master.

_**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master**__**  
><strong>__**I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer**__**  
><strong>__**I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go**__**  
><strong>__**I need you with me as I enter the shadows**_

But Aragon you saved me at least for the moment I watched you fight off the Orc leader. You come to my side and grasp my hands. I ask about Frodo and if you could do what I could not and alas you could. You let him go whilst I tried to rob him of the ring of power. I only ask for your forgiveness which you give to me fully. I can feel myself on the brink of death and you try to pull out the arrows but I tell you no. I want them to be left as a monument to all my sins. I close my eyes and let out my last breath.

_**Please review**_ this idea came to me from listening to Shadows by Red,


End file.
